H20: Just Add Water: A new beginning, new problems
by Rainbowfin
Summary: Cleo, Riki, Emma, are in for new adventures with a new friend and new dangers, full summary inside.


H20: Just Add Water: A new beginning, new problems: part 1

Summary: After their epic battle with Charlotte the girls try to return to their normal lives with their boyfriends (well as normal as the life of three teen mermaids can be) But what happens when a new student with a big secret enters their lives. And what if their powers aren't done growing? Not to mention the fact that they have to survive **THE MOST POWERFUL ECLIPSE they've ever faced.**

Disclaimer: I do not own H2O or any of the characters

**Chapter 1**

Trying to get back to basics

Cleo, Riki, Emma, Lewis, Zane, and Ash were all sitting by the pool on Mako Island; it had become their hang out since they now knew that they could trust one another. All was quiet when Cleo suddenly jumped up after looking at her watch. "DAD!" everyone looked up in surprise. "I can't avoid chores anymore, not even water based ones otherwise my dad will go crazy." Emma looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by Cleo "Don't worry Emm, I will be sure to wear gloves for the water based chores. Before anybody could say anything else Cleo jumped into the water and in a flurry of bubbles she was gone.

(Cleo's House)

Cleo opened the door to see her father standing in the hall arms crossed. "You're late."Cleo looked at her dad worry written all over her face. "Um….. I" "No excuses Cleo, you have been slacking on your responsibilities for far too long!" "I completely agree, and I'm sorry, I promise I will not leave this house until my chores are done."

(Moon Pool)

Back at the moon pool, Lewis, Riki, Emma, Zane, and Ash were still sitting talking and laughing every once and a while; Lewis had just whipped out his laptop and was on some kind of scientific weather website, Riki gave him her usual sideways (Oh Please.) glance. "Do you have to do that, the point of today was to try to get back to basics!" She was just about yelling when Zane pulled her away to calm her down. "Relax." He told her. "We're still going to take a break, Lewis, put that thing away." Lewis shot Zane a look; "I'm sorry but we really don't have time for a break, we have 4 nights of full moons ahead of us." The three teens looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about Lewis?" Emma's voice was full of worry and firm all at once. "Well." Lewis began, "I've been tracking weather patterns as well as gravity patterns to track the speed of the rotation of the earth." "And;" Emma asked. "And, it's slowing down. The gravity is pulling on the earth." Emma jumped up in realization, "I thought the day seemed longer." "Yea, and because of it, this part of the earth is going to face the full moon for three days straight starting tonight and ending a fourth day with a solar eclipse." "We've gotta warn Cleo." Riki said with urgency. "All ready on it;" Lewis took out his cell phone and immediately texted Cleo.

(Cleo's House)

Cleo was cleaning the dishes, her last chore of the day when she felt her phone vibrate. She snatched it out of her pocket and read the text; _**Big Problem, meet at moon pool again ASAP: Lewis**_. Cleo cleaned the last of the dishes and threw off her gloves. "Dad, I have to go!" she shouted. "Wait right there." She turned to see him standing right behind her. "Let me check those dishes before you go anywhere, Kim and I are going out of town and I don't want any mess in this house!" He moved toward the kitchen picking up the plates and inspecting each one carefully when he finally finished he smiled at her. "Alright….. Cleo, I'm sorry but we all need to put in an effort now." "I know dad, I'm sorry I'll do better." "I know you will, now go, if you don't get back before we go, I'll leave all the information you'll need." He bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "I love you Cleo." He said softly. "I love you to dad." Then she pulled away from him, ran out the door went to the docks then jumped into the water and headed back toward the moon pool.

(Moon Pool)

Lewis was pacing around the cavern of the moon pool. "Where is she, I told her ASAP, she needs to get here before nightfall so that I can warn her and get you girls to her house before the moon rises." Riki looked at her friend with a "you worry too much" look. "Lewis relax, I'm sure she's on her way, she probably just had to get some chores done besides, if she leaves with out finishing them he might get suspicious and that's the last thing we need, especially now…. She'll be here." As if on cue they looked over and saw a familiar orange tail in the water. Cleo jumped out; a confused and scared look on her face. "All right," she said, "what's the emergency?" Lewis started to speak slight anger in his voice. "The problem is"…… Emma interrupted him afraid that his tone would make things escalate. "Long story short, the gravitational force on the earth is causing the rotation to slow. And in turn we have three full moons in a row to face starting tonight, and the fourth day their will be a solar eclipse. "That's right;" Came an old voice out of nowhere. Suddenly a woman appeared from behind one of the walls. Cleo looked at her confused, "Ms. Chatham?" "Hello Girls, listen carefully, Lewis is right the solar eclipse is dangerous, it's the most dangerous thing you girls have ever faced." "Why? What's at stake?" asked Cleo. Ms. Chatham took in a deep sigh before answering. "If you girls get hit by this eclipse the tides will turn forever, and even if you don't, things will still never be the same afterwards. She took another deep breath and then spoke again. And theirs someone coming, someone new, someone you can trust, someone with a secret.

A/N: that's the end of chapter 1, sorry for the cliff hanger, unfortunately you'll have to wait a couple of chapters before finding out about the mystery person. Chapter 2 will come when I think of it. Stay tuned because this is where it gets good. please R/R.


End file.
